Star-crossed Twilight
by The Non-Canon Awards
Summary: Charlie and Bella move to Edendale, Louisiana. On Bella's first day of school she sees people bullying Sophia, Roman's sister. Roman, who was still hurting over Emery's betrayal, immediately takes an interest in Bella, especially after seeing the bite mark on her wrist.


**Submission Heading:**

 **Non-Canon Awards; Out of This World**

 **Title: Star-crossed Twilight**

 **Rating: 18+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Word Count: 2610**

 **Pairing: Bella/Roman**

 **Summary: (255 Character Limit):** **Charlie and Bella move to Edendale, Louisiana. On Bella's first day of school she sees people bullying Sophia, Roman's sister. Roman, who was still hurting over Emery's betrayal, immediately takes an interest in Bella, especially after seeing the bite mark on her wrist.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Star-crossed, nor Twilight. Whew. The only thing I own is the idea behind this story. Everything else belongs to those who own the copyrights.**

* * *

~o.O.o~

Bella was walking down the school hallway on her first day at Marshall High school in Edendale, Louisiana when she looked up and saw some boys from the school harassing one of the female Atrians. She knew all about the Atrians from her father. He had let her read the files, wanting her to be informed, since she was going to school with them. She quickly made her way over to them. Not noticing that the girl's brother, Roman, and the other Atrians were quickly making their way over as well. Bella got to them first. Just as one of the boys was about to slap the girl, Bella caught his wrist, looking at him with anger in her eyes.

"Touch her and I'll kick your balls up through your throat," Bella hissed at him. The Atrians watched curiously as the new girl was protecting one of their own. A crowd was starting to form to watch what was going on.

"An Atrian lover huh?" The boy, whose name was Eric, sneered at Bella, yanking his wrist from her grip. He rubbed his wrist: her nails had been digging into his skin, hard.

"I don't see race, color, or species. If someone is good to me, I'm good to them. Period." Bella replied, her voice rising with her temper.

"They aren't normal!" He shouted at her.

"Why? What makes her so different, other than where she was born?" Bella asked him, trying to dial back her anger and speak at a more normal volume.

"She's an alien. Look at her markings," One of the other boys pointed out.

Bella looked at him then raised the sleeve of her shirt, showing off the infinity symbol tattoo on her left wrist. The Atrians noticed the bite mark as well, since their eyesight was better than a human's. That made them more curious: They knew about cold ones and were wondering how this girl wasn't one of them.

"I have markings too. Does that make me an Atrian? An alien?" she asked him in a syrupy sweet voice as she batted her eyelashes, playing the overly innocent young girl who wouldn't hurt a fly.

The Atrians chuckled softly at her, even Drake who often acted like he didn't want a human's help. Sophia, who was the Atrian being picked on, giggled from behind Bella.

"No, you idiot." Eric scoffed.

"Then what makes them so different? She looks human. And while we all know she's not, and yes there are differences on the inside, and things they have that we don't, she looks like a human with tattoos," Bella said with a shrug, taking a step back to stand beside Sophia and take her hand in her own..

Eric and his friends had nothing to say. Even Emery had come to stand by his side. She had dated Roman, one of the Atrians, Sophia's brother for a while, but she betrayed him by joining the Red Hawks with Eric, and sleeping with Eric while she was still technically dating Roman.

"Now, if you don't mind, we have class," Bella said, ending the stupid argument. She then looked at Sophia. "Would you mind showing me where AP Calculus is?"

Sophia smiled softly at her. "Not at all. I'll show you around today, come on." She then tugged on Bella's hand and began walking down the hall with her, never letting go of her hand. As they passed the rest of the Atrians Bella gave them a nod of respect, and they returned the gesture. She couldn't help but let her eyes linger on one of them, Roman. Drake smirked at Roman. His friend had obviously caught the new girl's attention.

Sophia wasn't in all of Bella's classes, she was only in a few, but she always met Bella at the door and walked her to the next class.

At lunch, Sophia led Bella through the lunch line, then walked her to the table she sat at with the other Atrians. The whole cafeteria got quiet, watching.

Bella looked around, then snapped at them. "Oh, go back to your knitting!" They all quickly went back to what they had been doing.

"You realize you just ruined any chance you had at having friends here right?" Teri, one of the Atrians, asked.

"If this is how they act, then I don't need their friendship. Besides, I do have a friend," Bella replied, sending a smile at Sophia, who grinned at her.

Roman smiled as well, "Thank you for sticking up for my sister," he said softly. Bella looked up at him and couldn't look away. He was gorgeous. He smirked at her, letting her know she was caught staring. Bella blushed, then shook her head.

"I'd do the same for any of you." Bella said with a shrug and dug into her lunch.

Roman smiled at that. Drake could tell that Roman liked this girl.

"So, tell us about you," Sophia said.

"What do you want to know?" Bella asked.

"Tell us the story behind that bite on your wrist." Drake said.

Bella stiffened and looked at him with wide eyes.

"We know about cold ones. We can't help but wonder how you're alive," Roman said quietly, glancing around, making sure no one was listening.

"This isn't the place for that talk. Is there anywhere we can go after school?" Bella asked, looking down.

"I can get permission for us to go to your house, if you want." Roman said. The humans had started letting a few of the Atrian kids go to their human friend's houses if they asked for permission.

"That's fine with me. Miss Gloria will probably be with my father when you ask anyway," Bella said.

"Oh, right, he's the new Chief of Police here," Drake commented.

"Yes, but don't worry, he's not like the people here. He doesn't see race, color, or species either. If you're good to him and me, then he's good to you," Bella replied.

~o.O.o~

They spent the rest of lunch time talking. Bella asking questions about their species and they answered most of her questions: It was kind of nice to have someone genuinely curious about them.

After lunch, Roman took over being Bella's guide for the day. He wanted to get to know her, and he had the last few classes with her anyway.

Bella and Sophia had traded numbers during the morning; Roman and Bella traded numbers as well.

As they were walking down the hallway towards AP Lit, Roman wrapped an arm around her shoulders so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd. Bella blushed, loving the contact. Roman smiled at her shyness, and held her closer.

Bella was sitting behind Roman in AP Lit. . She had noticed a girl glaring at her and Roman when they had walked in: He hadn't removed his arm from around Bella's shoulders. It was the same girl who was with the bullies earlier.

As the teacher babbled, Bella slid her phone out and into her lap and sent a text to Roman.

 _Is there any reason that the girl 2 seats from you and near the window is trying to make my head explode with her death glare? She's been glaring at me since I walked in with you. - Isabella_

Roman felt his phone buzz and slid it out of his pocket and into his lap. He looked at who Bella was talking about in his peripheral vision. He sighed and answered back.

 _That's Emery. My ex. I'll explain more after school. - Roman_

Bella reached forward and lightly squeezed his shoulder in acknowledgement.

Near the end of class, the teacher gave them a project and told them to partner up. Roman turned around and smiled at Bella.

"Want to be partners?" He asked.

"Of course." She grinned at him.

They heard Emery growl softly, her glare was getting harder. Roman rolled his eyes at her, she huffed and looked away.

~o.O.o~

After the last class of the day, Roman and Bella separated to go to their lockers. They were going to meet outside of Gloria's office.

Bella was standing, waiting for Roman and the other Atrians when Emery and her friends rounded the corner; Emery came up to her and grabbed Bella's forearm in a vice like grip, making Bella wince a little. Roman and the other Atrians were walking down the hall when they saw it. Roman took notice of the fierceness of Emery's face and cursed in Atrian and sped up.

Emery pulled Bella closer, getting in her face. "Leave Roman alone."

Bella raised an eyebrow at her, and grabbed Emery's wrist with her free hand.

"Remove your hand from my arm before I break your wrist." Bella said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Emery, let her go." Roman snapped, as he finally got to where Bella was, and stood next to her. The other Atrians were standing close, watching the scene.

They heard the door to Gloria's office open, and Gloria and the new Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, Bella's dad, walked out.

"What is going on here?" Charlie asked.

"I'm trying to help your daughter away from these Atrian's." Emery told him innocently.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked at his daughter. "Is that true, Bella?"

Bella chuckled. "Actually, Roman and I were going to come ask Miss Gloria and you if the Atrians can come to our house. And to ask permission for Roman and I to spend more time together outside of school either at my house or at his pod, since we have a project to do together."

"So, the Atrians are not bothering you?" Gloria asked.

"No, They have become my friends. They are good to me. Emery should mind her own business," Bella said, yanking her arm out of Emery's hold, as she let go of Emery's wrist.

Charlie nodded. "As long as Gloria gives permission, I have no problem with the Atrians going to our house today, and Roman and you spending time together outside of school whenever you choose," Charlie told Bella before looking at Gloria for her permission.

Gloria looked at the Atrians for a moment, before looking pointedly at Drake since he was the troublemaker. "Don't make me regret this."

Then she looked at Roman. "Make sure you get permission from your Uncle to allow Bella into the sector and to your pod."

Roman nodded at her.

Emery growled and stomped back over to her group of friends. She grabbed Eric's arm and dragged him away with their friends following them.

"Bella, can you drop the Atrians off at the border of the sector tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Of course," She answered.

"Ok, I'll let them know you'll be doing so," he told her.

They all said goodbye to each other. Gloria and Charlie went back into her office, while Bella led the Atrian's out to her truck.

"I only have room for one or two people inside the cab of the truck, the rest of you have to jump in the back," she said, as she opened the tailgate.

Sophia and Roman got into the cab of the truck with Sophia sitting in the middle and Roman in the passenger seat. Once the others were in the back of the truck, Bella shut the tailgate and got into the driver's side. She started the truck and drove to her house.

Bella, Sophia, and Roman made small talk on their way to the house. Roman couldn't help the small smirk when he noticed Bella kept glancing at him while she was driving. Her eyes roaming over him. Sophia shared a look with her brother: She was smirking as well.

Once they got to her house, she lead them inside and offered them something to drink as they all found places to sit around the living room. Once they all had their bottles of water. Bella sat on the couch between Sophia and Roman.

"Ok, so time to tell us the story behind the bite," Teri prodded.

Bella nodded and gave a sigh before beginning her story.

"My parents divorced when I was 10. I lived in Phoenix with my mom, Renee, until I was 17. By then she was married to a minor league baseball player. He was only a few years older than me. He wasn't ready for kids, especially a 17 year old. So, Renee sent me to live in Forks, Washington with my dad," Bella started.

She then went on to tell them how she met Edward. How he played this hot and cold thing with her. Being nice one minute, then being an asshole the next, telling her to stay away. How he saved her from being crushed by a van, how he used his vampire speed and strength to do it. How it made her curious. She told them how he then saved her from being gang raped. How they started dating, then she found out what he was. She explained how they took her to watch them play baseball and the nomads found them, James chasing her, catching her, hurting her and biting her. How Edward stopped the change by sucking the venom out. Then she explained her 18th birthday party, how Jasper tried to attack her when she got a paper cut. How the whole family just left. How Edward took her to the middle of the woods to break up with her, then he disappeared. She explained how she had been depressed.

"Then Jake started coming around. He was an old childhood friend. But he had a crush on me. I didn't feel the same, but he started pestering for more. I tried to tell him more than once that I didn't feel that way for him. He wouldn't listen. He became obsessive. So, Dad and I decided a change was needed. He looked into it, and we moved here." She finally concluded.

"Wow." Sophia looked at Bella wide-eyed.

The group of Atrians were all mad at the cold ones.

"What happened to the other two nomads?" Teri asked.

"Laurent wanted nothing to do with it, so he went to Alaska. Victoria is still out there. She was lurking around Forks when we moved," Bella answered.

"So, she may show up here?" Drake asked.

Bella grimaced and nodded.

"We'll protect you." Roman said softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I couldn't put that on you guys. I don't want you all hurt," Bella protested.

"We have the speed and strength that they do. And we have the technology and weapons to kill them." Drake told her.

Bella sighed but nodded. She knew she wouldn't win this argument.

"How much does your dad know about all of this?" Roman asked.

"He knows everything. I couldn't leave him unaware with Victoria out there," Bella replied.

Roman pulled her closer, loving how she felt in his arms.

"Either one of us will be here, or you'll be at the sector with us as much as possible," Drake told her. She nodded as she settled more against Roman.

They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other, and doing homework.

Bella dropped them off at the border of the sector. Roman walked round the truck to the driver's side and leaned in her window, kissing her on the cheek "I'll talk to Uncle Castor tonight and get permission for you to come and go from the sector. But you always need one of us with you when you do."

She nodded "Ok," She replied as she kissed him on the cheek back. He grinned and walked into the sector; going to find his Uncle.


End file.
